Pallet conveyor systems are used in connection with production line systems, for example, in connection with high production grinding machines, which grind internal combustion engine blocks to transport workpieces between successive workstations enabling different operations to be performed on the workpieces and to reduce efficiency losses in handling the workpieces between the workstations. Workpieces which are handled in this manner can be placed on pallets, which are mounted on master platens which are mounted on a conveyor chain. The conveyor chain thus can transport the workpieces from workstation to workstation, enabling required operations to be performed at each workstation.
Most production line systems are designed to enable operations on a variety of workpieces of different dimensions to be performed. All workpieces cannot be mated to the same pallet if it is intended to handle such workpieces using a pallet conveyor system. Rather, because of dimensional differences between workpieces, each type of workpiece to be produced on a high production line often requires its own separate and unique pallet. Accordingly, when production systems must change-over to different workpieces, the conveyor system's pallets must be removed and replaced. In some circumstances, adjustments can be made to a pallet so that it can accommodate the new workpiece.
At other times, operations must be performed on workpieces at workstations remote from the conveyor chain and the workpiece must be removed from the conveyor chain. Once the operations are completed, it may be necessary to return the workpieces to the conveyor chain. In those cases, the pallet is removed with the workpieces from the conveyor chain and returned with the workpiece to the conveyor chain upon completion of the desired operation.
Pallet removal from the conveyor chain during change-over or otherwise is a time-intensive operation which causes losses to production efficiency. In removing pallets from the conveyor chain, fasteners must be manually loosened before the pallet is removed, and re-tightened when it or a new pallet is mounted back on the conveyor.
Accordingly, there exists a real need in the art for a pallet retention and release system which reduces the manual labour required during pallet removal and replacement and thereby reduces the time required.